Grissom's Bad Day
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Tragedy strikes when he gets the phone call, but he didn't know it was her until he was on his knee's crying.


Title: A Bad Day

Rating: Not really sure, but probably PG-13 for being kinda disturbing.

Summary: Grissom has a very bad day!

A Bad Day

It had been a long hard shift, and it just seemed as if the time had stopped for hours at a time and then started over again.

The case today was one that he hated, and didn't know if he could even finish it.

But he had to, he didn't trust anyone else with it.

For the first time he had shown emotion in front of the others.

For the first time they had seen him breakdown and cry.

He didn't care what they thought, he didn't care what anyone thought.

He would now never be complete.

He had arrived at the crime scene only knowing that there was an officer down, but he didn't know who.

He had sped through traffic hoping that it wasn't his best friend Jim Brass.

When he got there he found out that it wasn't.

He walked under the crime scene tape noticing how everyone was looking at him with such sympathy.

It was so weird, and he didn't know why.

He walked up the stairs and then down a long hallway and stopped dead in his tracks.

He hit his knees and let his pain out crying, and arguing with God.

Asking him why? Why did you have to do this? Why didn't you take me instead?

The sight of her dead eye's staring back at him, and the pool of blood she was laying in gave him the most spine chilling feeling he had ever witnessed.

He had seen many crime scenes like this one, but then again not like this one.

He had been told to leave and go home, but he refused and continued to work, he was going to solve this case and put the bastard who did this horrible crime behind bars for life!

After hours of looking at evidence and crying he had solved it.

He was now home sitting on the back porch looking at the moon.

The moon had made the streams of tears glisten on his face.

She just watched and then spoke up.

" Can I sit with you?"

He looked at her and a smile escaped his lips as he motioned for her to come sit with him.

She sat on his lap and leaned her head back into his chest and she too let her tears flow.

He looked down at her and wiped her tears away.

She looked at him and said," I can't believe Mommy is gone."

He couldn't help it he watched her tears roll down her beautiful face.

She looked so much like her mother.

He took her face in his hands and looked her square in the eyes.

" Sweetheart Mommy isn't gone. She's here."

He pointed to his daughters heart.

After a few second she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her like that until she cried herself to sleep.

He looked at her face glowing in the moonlight as she slept.

He carried her to bed and tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead and whispered.

" Mommy and Daddy love you."

He let another tear roll down his face as he walked into their bedroom.

The bedroom they had shared every night.

He stripped down to his normal sleep attire, his boxers and climbed into bed.

He looked over at her side of the bed.

It was so cold and empty.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and pictured her there laying next to him laughing like she did every night, but not tonight.

He pictured her kissing him goodnight like she did every night, but not tonight.

He couldn't stop crying, he missed her so bad, and he wanted her back.

When he opened his eyes instead of seeing her side empty and cold he saw her laying there and thought he was dreaming.

But when she wiped his tears away he was so confused.

But he was happy, she was there with him.

He reached out to hold her and he could feel her, she felt so real.

After a few minutes he pulled back to look at her.

She looked different, she was more beautiful if that was even possible.

He watched as her lips got closer to his until they were finally kissing.

He still had his eyes closed and he heard her.

" I love you, and I'll always be with you."

" I love you too."

When he opened his eyes she was gone, just like that.

But he knew the truth, she wasn't really gone, she was with him.

THE END

Hey I know this story may have been difficult to read, but thank you for reading.

I know this might sound wrong, but I hope you liked it.

Feedback please!

Ash


End file.
